Do I Love You? Or Him?
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Kendall and Logan have been having sex for half a year. Kendall wants a real relationship but knows he can't have one with Logan. So he ends things with Logan. He ends up meeting a cute new guy. Will Logan be able to win Kendalls heart back or not? Find out here!
1. Meet Danny

**Kendall's P.O.V**

_In Bed - _

…. …. …. …. ….

I fell back with a smile on my face. I looked at Logan. He had a smile on his face. Sweat running down his body. His usual spiky hair sticking to his forehead. Seeing him like this reminds me what I came in here to do. I sat up and frowned. I knew what I had to do. If I wanted a real relationship, I need to do this. Logan also sat up and kissed my cheek. I knew he didn't mean anything by it. We agreed that we would fulfill our sexual needs with each other, until one us wanted out of it or a real relationship. I got to admit, I got a small crush on him.

That is why I want out of it! He say's we will quit but even when he is dating Camille, he still came to me at night to have sex. Now that I am ready for a relationship I can't hurt that person or Logan by doing what he did. I mean I get so jealous when I see him kiss Camille. He even is with Camille right now. I can't keep going through this pain. I just can't. That and there is no way he likes me like the way I like him!

"Logan… We need to talk…" I said nervously.

"What about?" He asked kissing my neck.

"We can't keep doing this. I… I want out…" I said looking into his brown eyes.

Logan's eyes widen. He looked down. He looked quite upset. If I were him I would be too. I mean… We have been doing this almost a year now. I hate making him upset. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked up at me.

"I understand… Just why stop now?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I think I'm ready for a relationship…" I said. "Besides… I mean we agreed to only have sex… Right?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah… I'm fine with it if you are…" He said frowning.

"Good… I'm going to get dressed and go for a walk… Want to come?" I asked putting my underwear on.

He gave me a small smile.

"No. I think I'll just stay home." He said getting dressed as well.

"Okay. Bye!" I said now fully dressed.

"Bye…" He said looking down.

That is odd. He seems so sad. I want to go back in there and tell him screw relationships and kiss him. But I need to get over my crush on him before it gets out of hand. Or before I get badly hurt. I don't think I could handle it. I walked out of the Palm Woods. I knew I made the right chose. I started to walk down the streets. The sun was high in the sky with no clouds in sight. As I was walking I saw a little restaurant called, '_The Sugar Bar_'. It had a sign on it that said grand opening. I walked over to it.

When I opened the door there was a ton's of people there. I saw an empty table and went over to it. When I sat down I saw a menu. I picked it up and read the chooses. It was very cheap here. Maybe that is how they keep people coming back here… You could get a one whole meal for five dollars. There were tons of meals you could choose. I saw one that I thought looked good. The breakfast meal. I didn't have breakfast. Well… If you count Logan's tongue food then I am stuff… I looked around to see a hot looking guy walk up to me. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was a few inches shorter then me. He looked around my age. He must work here. He was wearing a uniform.

"Hi welcome to the Sugar Bar. What can I get you?" He asked smiling at me.

"I… I would like the Breakfast meal with some orange juice." I said blushing.

"Alright. Anything else?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering why you guys call this the sugar bar?" I said.

"Good question. My mom said that since the food is sweet… We should name it the Sugar Bar." He said slightly blushing.

"Your mom owns this place?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh. Cool." I said smiling up at him.

"Okay. I'll be right back with your food… Um?" He paused.

"Kendall." I said smiling.

"Kendall…" He nodded before turning around.

He was cute. I mean I am looking for a relationship… But… Should I get in one so soon? I had just ended things with Logan. Well… He said it himself once… We weren't a couple or anything. I looked up to see a girl coming up to me. She looked a lot like that guy. Same hair color and eye color.

"Hi! I'm L.J. What can I get you?" She asked smiling.

"Um… That guy already got my order." I said confused.

"I know. I saw the way you were looking at him and I wanted to check you out." L.J said.

"Oh… Are you two dating? Because if you are I want do anything." I said.

"No! Gross! Danny's my twin brother! I just don't want him to get hurt if you ask him out." She said.

"Oh… Don't worry. I kind of just got out of a relationship… I might not even ask him out." I said.

"Wait! So my brother ain't good enough? Huh?" She asked glaring.

"No! I didn't say that! I'm just saying that I don't know your brother that well." I said.

"Okay. Good." She said turning around.

"Wait! I got one question." I said.

She turned around and folding her arms.

"What?" She asked.

"What does L.J stand for?" I asked.

"It stands for Lila Jean." She said turning back around.

Soon Lila's brother was back. I think what she called him was Danny. That name suit him. He was carrying a tray of food. He looked like he was having some trouble. I got up at the last second and grabbed one of the trays. A moment later and he would have fallen. He looks at me and smiled. I blushed as he did this. I might actually have a thing for this guy.

"Thanks." He said placing the food one the table.

"It was nothing." I said smiling. "I ran into your sister." I said.

"You mean L.J.?" He asked.

"Yeah… I got a sister as well. Her name is Katie." I said smiling at him.

"Cool!" He said smiling.

We ended up talking forever. I asked him if he wanted to meet up tomorrow again. He said yes. I was in dreamland the rest of the day. He was so sweet. I still got my crush on Logan but I now got a crush on Danny. When I get home Logan wasn't there. He must have gone on a date with Camille. It still hurt when I thought about those two together. I went to bed early. In no time I was fast asleep…

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	2. Surprise!

**Logan's P.O.V**

_Next Day - The Pool -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I frowned as I sat on the edge of the pool. I know I shouldn't be this upset because Kendall wanted to call it off. But I might be in love with Kendall. It broke my heart when he said wanting to be in a relationship with someone. When I got home yesterday I saw him fast asleep. He looked so cute. I still can't believe he took my virginity. I smiled as I thought of that. Yes my first time was with Kendall. I looked up to see James and Carlos. They knew Kendall and I were gay. I smiled at them and waved. They looked at me and waved back. They soon were beside me at the edge of the pool.

"Logan… We got to ask you something." Carlos said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Did you know Kendall had a date tonight?" James asked.

I felt my heart break. He already has a date… I didn't think it would be that quick. I mean he is hot, sweet and he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. But I just thought he would wait a month or two… I wish I had said something before.

"James! It's not a date! Kendall said he meet someone and he was going to get to know him better tonight!" Carlos hissed.

I felt a wave of relief engulf me. I was happy it was not a date. But it could easily turn into one. I looked into the pool water.

"Yeah… Whatever… But isn't there something going on between you and Kendall?" James asked.

"There was." I whispered.

I must of not have said it low enough because James and Carlos heard me.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah… We have been having sex with each other for half of a year now… He called it off yesterday." I said looking into the water.

"Oh… Do you like him as more then friends?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. I have for three months now." I said.

"Are you going to be okay?" James asked.

"Yeah… All I got to do is tell Kendall the truth. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess. But he already left for his date. You might have to wait." Carlos said.

"Oh. Okay. If that is what I have to do." I said.

I got up and walked inside. I saw Camille. I know I have hurt Kendall before by dating her. I am right now. I walked over to her. She smiled at me. She was about to kiss me when I stopped her. She gave me a confused look.

"What's wrong Logie?" She asked.

I hated it when anyone called me that if they were not Kendall.

"We need to talk." I said.

"You found out?" She asked with fear in her voice.

Okay…? What?

"Uh…" I started but she cut me off.

"I am sorry! I was going to tell you but then Jo found out when she saw me taking the test." She said. "Which by the way is very awkward…" She said

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant…" She said.

My eyes widen as I looked at her. Alright… That was shocking… I then looked at her stomach. It was slightly bigger than before. I looked back up at her… This wasn't going to be easy…

…. …. …. …. ….

**Kendall's P.O.V**

_On Date With Danny -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I laughed as Danny told me when him and Lila were caught eating the Christmas cake, three days before Christmas. We were at the park. I swung back and forth on the swing I was on. I then looked at Danny. He had a smile on his face as the wind hit his face. He was hot. He must of saw me looking at him from the corner of his eye because he stopped swinging and looked at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. My breath hitched as he started to lean in. My eyes fluttered closed as our lips were inches apart. I closed the remaining distance between us.

There was a spark. But I didn't know if it was enough to mean something. We soon started to move our lips. Soon I felt his tongue lick my lips. I opened my month to let him in. Our tongues tangled around one another. I moaned at the feeling. He then pulled away. I smiled at him. He smiled back. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips.

"So…? Does this mean we are dating?" I asked blushing.

"If you want to be." Danny said kissing my cheek.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." He said kissing me again.

I kissed back. We pulled away and our hands intertwined together. We walked over to Danny's car. We soon were at the Palm woods. Before I got out of the car I gave Danny a kiss and waved goodbye. I walked into apartment 2J. I saw Logan. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Logan!" I said smiling.

"Hey…" he said with no emotion.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I talked to Camille about something." He said.

"What was it?" I asked putting my hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Camille told me she's pregnant… But I never had sex with her… That means she tried to lie to me saying the baby is mine…" He said looking into my eyes.

I knew he wasn't lying. His nose twitches when he does. It was really cute. I wrapped my arms around him. He leaned into me.

"It's going to be okay." I said rubbing my hand in circles on his back.

"I know…" He said.

We soon were watching Logan's favorite TV show. I didn't notice Logan snuggling into my side.

"I got a question." Logan said.

"What?" I asked.

"How did your date go?" He asked.

"It actually went great. Danny and I are dating now!" I said with a smile.

Logan froze when I said that. He sat up straight with a frown on his face.

"I got to go. Good night." He said getting up and running off to bed.

"Good night…?" I said confused.

When it turned eleven I also went to bed. I keep thinking about Danny and Logan. I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.

.… …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	3. Logan Meet Danny

**Logan's P.O.V**

_A Week Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was very upset when I learned that Kendall was dating that Danny guy. I wanted to punch Danny in the face so badly. I decided to try and win Kendall back. I started to flirt with him. Big time. I even noticed Kendall would blush every time. Right now I was sitting with the guys playing video games. I kept brushing my arm or leg against Kendall's. I smiled as Kendall and I lost. It was worth it. I got up and winked at Kendall. He blushed at this. I smirked. He was so adorable. I walked into mine and Kendall's room. I knew I had Kendall in the palms of my hands.

I smiled. I took my shirt off. I slept in my boxers. I was so ready to go to bed. I soon was down to my boxers. I was about to get in bed when the bedroom door opened. I turned to see Kendall staring at me with wide eyes. I winked at him and walked over to him. He was blushing. I was now standing in front of him.

"H… Hi Logie…" Kendall stuttered.

"Hi Kenny…" I said with a hint of lust lacing my voice.

"I… Um… Wanted you to know that… Um… Danny is here and I… Wanted you to meet him…" Kendall said stuttering.

Okay… Was not what I wanted to hear. But I guess this is good…? I mean I can see what I'm up against. I smiled at him and nodded. He left blushing. I got dressed and walked out. I saw a guy with light brown hair and light blue eyes. I got to admit he was kind of cute. But not completely. He was about two inches shorter then Kendall. Which meet Danny was shorter than me. I walked over with a fake smiled plastered on my face. I reached out my hand. He took it with a smile of his own.

"I'm Logan." I said trying my best not to squeeze the life out of him.

"Daniel. But I like being called Danny better." He said laughing a little and letting go of my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Daniel is too formal." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I nodded. I got to admit. I did not like this guy. He was too straight forward. Kendall really didn't go well with Danny. I watched as Kendall and Danny acted all lovely dovey with each other. They would hold hand and sneak a kiss when they thought no one was looking. It was fucking annoying! I never wanted to punch someone's lights out this badly before. James and Carlos also would glare at Danny. They knew I was still in love with Kendall. I was so jealous right now. I was happy when Kendall turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Logan?" Kendall said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why were you about to go to bed so early?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's eight o'clock. Why?" James asked.

"I am just tired I guess." I lied.

I just wanted to get away from Danny. James saw through my lie. He gave me a small smile. I looked at Carlos. He also saw through my lie and was frowning. I rolled my eyes and got up. I went straight to my room. Before I closed the door I hollered a good night to everyone. I soon was back in just my boxers as I laid in bed reading a book. I must have been reading for an hour because Kendall always comes to bed around nine. Kendall came through the door. He looked tired and confused.

"Logan. Can I ask you something?" Kendall asked changing into his pajamas.

"Sure." I said still reading.

"Well… Why don't you like Danny?" He asked.

I looked up at Kendall. I couldn't tell him the truth. Not yet anyway.

"I don't know… I just don't." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh… I would understand if I knew you weren't lying." Kendall said crossing his arms with a huff.

"I am not lying!" I said glaring.

"Yes, you are! Your nose twitches when you lie!" Kendall said glaring right back.

"Well… Just leave me alone!" I glared.

I didn't want to push him away but he was leaving me no choose. I might love him but still.

"No! I want to know why you don't like my boyfriend!" Kendall yelled.

"It's none of your business!" I hissed.

"Yes it is!" He hissed back.

Damn! He was so hot when he was angry. I wanted to kiss him so badly. He was still glaring at me. I grabbed him by his waist and pressed my lips against his. I felt him freeze. But I didn't care. I started to kiss him. I was excited to feel him kiss back. He cupped the side of my face with his hand. He was running his fingers through my hair with his other hand. I opened my mouth when I felt him lick my bottom lip. I moaned as our tongues tangled around each others in a wonderful wet feeling. I groaned when Kendall moaned into my mouth. I fell back onto my bed with Kendall straddling my waist. We both moaned when our clothed dicks rubbed against one another. It felt so damn good. I whined when he pulled away. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Was this the reason why you don't like Danny?" Kendall asked eyeing me.

"Yes…" I breathed.

He got up with a frown on his face. He sat down on the bed looking at his hands. I could tell he was confused. I would be too. I mean who wouldn't. He looked back up at me. Confusion was shinning in his beautiful green eyes. I know I shouldn't have done that. I put him an awkward position. He now had to choose between me and Danny. I would have it if someone put me in that position. I felt bad for putting him in that kind of problem.

"Logan… I am now very confused…" He said running his hand threw his hair.

"I would be too." I said.

"I love both you and Danny. I don't know who I love more though…" He said looking at me.

"It's okay… I understand." I said sitting up.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" He asked eyeing me.

"I was going to when you got back from your first date with Danny but you told me you were dating him." I said.

"I understand..." He said. "I got one more question. Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes… I do…" I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded.

"Okay, but I'm still very confused…" He said.

"I know..." I said frowning.

"I better get to bed." He said getting up. "Goodnight, Logie." He said climbing into bed.

"Goodnight Kenny…" I whispered.

I might have a chance. But Kendall might actually choose Danny instead of me. I don't think I could handle it… I love him too much…

…. …. …. ... ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	4. I Love You

**Kendall's P.O.V**

_A Month Later - At The Sugar Bar -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I sat in a booth as I watched Danny give some costumers some drinks. I still didn't know if I love Logan more or Danny. They both have flaws. Danny doesn't stand up for himself. He hides behind his younger twin sister. Logan kept dating Camille when we were having sex with each other. Of course we weren't a couple but still. They also had great things about themselves. Logan was very smart and sweet. Danny was sweet and loves helping his family even if it means he gets in trouble. Of course Logan does the same thing and Danny is kind of smart.

One thing that got my attention is that Danny and Logan were a lot alike. They both were caring and smart. Both were smart. Both would do anything to keep their loved ones safe. I looked down at my hands. I remembered what I heard James and Logan talking about this morning. It surprised me that Logan would do that. I mean I guess I could understand but it still was kind of shocking.

…. …. …. …. ….

…_.Flashback…._

_I had just gotten up. I decided I wanted some juice. I walked into the living room about to go in the kitchen when I heard James' voice._

"_Logan, what are you talking about?" James asked._

_I peeked into the kitchen to see Logan and James talking._

"_Camille believes we had sex one night." Logan said._

"_Why? I mean you two didn't have sex before. Did you?" James asked eyeing Logan._

"_No. She said she got drunk one night and she says she knows for a fact that we had sex. But I know she had sex with some guy and they must have looked like me. Remember that day I saw Camille for the first time in a week. She asked me why I would take my contacts out. I looked great with blue eyes. She must have got pregnant during that week." Logan said._

"_Well, the guy she thought was you must have had blue eyes." James said._

"_I know that. But I have decided something. I am going to pretend to be the baby's daddy." Logan said._

_This had hurt me. I mean Logan probably didn't want the baby to grow up without a baby. But still. _

"_What! Why!" James asked._

"_Camille won't believe me if I told her the truth. And I won't just sit here and let a baby that thinks that I'm its dad and let it grow up without a father. I just won't." Logan said drinking some of the milk he poured._

"_I understand. But you just got a chance to be with Kendall. Would you really just give it up?" James asked._

_This got my attention for real. Would Logan really do that? It has been a month but would he?_

"_I am not giving it up. But I also am not going to let this child grow up without a dad!" Logan hissed. _

"_Even if the baby is not yours?" James asked_

"_Yes." Logan said. "I'm going to talk to Camille." He said walking towards the door._

"_Logan… I thought you two broke up?" James asked._

"_We did but she still thinks I'm the father of her baby." Logan said. "Don't worry. I am still planning to tell her I am not the father but there is a chance she won't believe me." Logan said leaving. _

_James just shook his head. I didn't know how to feel. I just didn't…_

…_. ... ... ... …._

…_.End Of Flashback…._

I still didn't know how to feel. I guess I felt slightly jealous. Even when Camille and Logan broke up she had him wrapped around her little finger. Even if it wasn't that it still seems like it. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something press up against my lips. I then realized that Danny was kissing me. I closed my eyes. I wasn't really into it right now. He pulled away and smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back. He must have realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Danny asked.

For some reason I didn't like him calling me that. It didn't seem right. I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Nothing… It's just a friend of mine got drunk one night and she is pregnant and she believes the father is Logan…" I said looking into Danny's blue eyes.

"Well… Maybe he is…" Danny said sitting beside me.

"Logan never had sex with Camille. He said so himself. Now he was going to pretend to be the father to the baby." I said.

"Did you say Camille?" Danny asked confused.

"Yeah… Do you know her?" I asked.

"No! I mean… Kind of… I got to take some more orders…." Danny said getting up and walking off.

Okay… That was odd… Then it hit me. Logan said the guy Camille slept with must have had blue eyes. Danny has blue eyes and when I said Camille's name, Danny freaks out. Danny had sex with Camille and got her pregnant! It makes perfect sense! Logan said the guy Camille had slept with had to be a lot like him to confuse Camille when she was drunk. Danny and Logan are a lot alike. I got up and walked over to Danny. I had to talk to him. I just had to.

"Danny… Did you sleep with Camille?" I asked.

He turned around and looked me in the eyes. I knew from there he did. He was the father to Camille's baby. And Logan was going to pretend to be the daddy so the baby won't be father-less. Danny doesn't even care!

"Yes… But it was one week before we even got together!" Danny protested.

"I don't care if it was one week after or before we got together! Camille thinks Logan is the father and Logan is going to pretend to be the dad even though I know he is not ready to be a dad when you know the truth!" I hissed.

Logan was risking everything for a child that wasn't even his! Danny didn't even care. Even if he did it wouldn't matter.

"I know! What do you want me to do about it?" Danny hissed.

"I want you to tell Camille the truth!" I hissed right on back.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because she is pregnant with your baby!" I hissed at him.

"Fine… But for the baby!" He said turning back around.

I now hated his guts. He didn't really even care if Logan was stuck being a father to his child. I marched out of the Sugar Bar. It wasn't long till I was at the Palm woods. I passed the pool. I stopped as I saw Logan out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see him talking to Camille. I felt jealousy boil in me. I started to walk towards to them. I froze when I saw Camille grabbed Logan's face and pressed their lips together. I could feel tears slowly fall down my face when Logan didn't pull away. I turned around and ran off. I soon was in my bedroom crying my eyes out. I guess I really do love Logan more. I hated feeling so weak.

I heard the apartment door open. I got up and opened the bedroom door. I saw Logan. He looked mad. I walked out of the bedroom. He turned and smiled at me. He then frowned when he realized I have been crying.

"Kendall… Are you okay?" He asked.

For some reason I snapped.

"No! I am not! I saw you kissing Camille! I thought you two broke up!" I yelled.

"I did break up with her. And I didn't kiss her! She kissed me. I don't even like her that way. I was telling her that I wasn't the dad when she kissed me!" He yelled back.

"You might not have kissed her but you didn't pull away either!" I yelled.

"I didn't pull away because I was afraid if I made one move I would harm the baby!" He yelled back.

"Oh… I'm sorry." I said looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"It's okay." He said.

I then grabbed him by the neck and pressed our lips together. He stood frozen. He soon snapped out of it and kissed me back. Damn! This feels really good. I really do love him. We pulled away.

"I love you…" I whispered.

He stood there smiling. He kissed me again. I really do love him.

…. …. ... ... ….

_**Not done yet! Next chapter will be when Camille finds out the truth…**_

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


	5. I'm Sorry!

**(Sex Scene! You Have Been Warned!)**

…. …. …. …. ….

**Logan's P.O.V**

_Same Day -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was in my bedroom, kissing Kendall. We were sitting on my bed. We pulled away out of breath. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I leaned in again and pressed our lips together for our fifth kiss. I loved how Kendall tasted like. I pushed my tongue passed Kendall lips. Kendall moaned at this. I loved when I made him moan. Kendall pulled away smiling at me. He then winked at me. I smiled as Kendall climbed into my lap. I kissed him yet again. In no time we were making out. I moaned as I felt Kendall's hand made their way up my shirt. He pulled away and started to kiss my neck. I moaned at the feeling. I let my hands travel down to his ass. I squeezed his ass. He moaned against my neck.

I looked into Kendall's eyes when he pulled away from my neck. His eyes were darkened with lust. I knew mine were the same. He began to take my shirt off. I lifted up my arms to help move the process along. When my shirt was removed I did the same to Kendall. I leaned over and started to lick and suck on his nipples. Kendall moaned and grabbed my head. He tugged at my hair as I sucked on his nipple. I moaned at this. Kendall tugged my head back. I looked at him confused. He just smiled at me. He bent down and kissed me. I kissed back. Kendall soon started to push me down against the bed, during the kiss.

I soon was on my back pressed against the bed. My hands were running up and down Kendall's back. He shivered at this. I smiled. I lowered my hands low enough to be at Kendall's pants. I slipped my inside. Kendall moaned as I did this. I knew he was enjoying this. My finger slid against Kendall's entrance. He moaned at this. He moved back a little so my finger was half way inside him. I laughed at this. I teased him by wiggling my finger around. He groaned. I was surprised when he took my arm and pulled my hand out of his pants. I pouted at this.

"Don't look sad Logie… We just need to take off some more clothes…" He said out of breath.

I smiled at this.

"Okay… How about you strip for me?" I asked winking at him.

He blushed. I smiled. He was just too cute for his own good.

"Alright, but let's get your clothes off first." Kendall said smiling back at me.

I smiled. Kendall started to kiss his way down my chest. He stopped to lick and suck my nipples. I knew he was getting revenge on me. I moaned. He soon was at my pants. He started to lick and move his mouth around the area of my hard dick. I moaned. He knew just what to do to make me moan. I mean we have had sex before. He then unbuttons my pants. He grabbed the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down. Shit! He was good at this. He then gave one long lick at where my boxers appeared. I threw my head back and moaned. I knew he was determined to make me go crazy. He slipped his fingers inside my boxers. He started to slowly pull my pants and boxers down. He licked at everything that was revealed but my dick. I whimpered at this.

Soon my pants and boxers were completely off. I gasped as Kendall licked the head of my dick. My hands instantly flew down to his head. I started to thrust into his mouth. Kendall didn't even gag. I loved the feeling of fucking his mouth. I moaned as loud as ever when I came into his mouth. He pulled away with his mouth full of my sperm. I smiled as I realized what he was going to do. He bent down and kissed me. I opened my mouth. Soon my sperm was in my mouth. But before all of it could come into my mouth Kendall closed his mouth. I heard him gulped. I swallowed as well. Kendall then thrusted his tongue into my mouth. We ended up having a duel for dominance. But of course, I won. He pulled away from me and stood up. I smiled as I made myself comfortable for the show.

"You ready?" He asked with a seductive look in his eyes.

"You bet!" I said smiling.

He smiled at me. He slowly ran his hand down his stomach. He thrusted his hips up. I knew he was just doing that to tease me. I loved it when he did that. He then slowly started to unbutton his pants. I felt myself harden again when he pulled his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He smiled as he looked down at my dick. He then, very painfully slow, removed his boxers. I bit my bottom lip when I saw him completely naked. He was so hot! He walked over to me and sat back in my lap and kissed me. We moaned as our dicks rubbed against each others. I loved the feeling.

"I want you to fuck me…" Kendall whispered against my lips.

I smiled and looking up at him. His eyes were filled with lust and love.

"Your wish is my command." I teased.

He lifted his hips up a bit. I smiled. He then grabbed my cock and a-lined it with his hole. He then slammed all the way down on my dick. I threw my head back moaning. He was tight. I looked at Kendall. He had his head thrown back and his mouth opened wide. I knew he was enjoying this. I smiled. He soon was bouncing up and down as fast and hard as he could. I loved this feeling. I soon felt the familiar feeling of a burning sensation in my stomach. I soon came inside of Kendall. Kendall moaned. He then came on our stomachs.

"Wow… And to think my dick wasn't even touched…" Kendall breathed.

I laughed.

"Yeah… It was amazing…" I said out of breath.

…. …. …. …. ….

**Kendall's P.O.V**

…. …. …. …. ….

I smiled at Logan… We just had sex. And it was amazing! I cuddled into his side. I was about to doze off when I felt Logan's hand run through my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled right back at me. I love him…

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too…" He whispered.

I smiled. I then remembered what I found out about Danny. I had to tell Logan.

"Logan… I know who Camille's baby's father is…" I said.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"Danny…" I whispered.

"Who?" Logan asked confused.

"Danny." I said a bit louder.

His eyes widen.

"Really? Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I was talking to him about the whole ordeal and he freaked out when I said Camille's name. I asked him if he slept with her and he said yes." I said.

"Is that one reason you broke up with him?" Logan asked.

Shit! I forgot I was still with Danny! I tensed up. Logan's eyes widen. He must have caught on.

"You never broke up with him did you?" Logan asked.

"No…" I said.

Logan pushed me away, got up, and started to put his clothes on.

"Logan! I'm sorry! I was so mad at him; I forgot to break up with him!" I said as I tears blur my vision.

"I don't care! I feel like you used me!" Logan yelled pulled his pants up.

"But I didn't!" I yelled.

I had gotten up and walked over to him. By now he was slipping on his shirt.

"But it feels like you did!" He said grabbing his phone.

"I love you! Not him!" I said not finding the strength to yell.

"I got to think…" He said walking out the door.

I fell to my knees crying. I knew what I did was wrong. I had to do the right thing. I got dressed. I waited till I was done crying. I wiped my cheeks till it looked like I haven't been crying. I exited the hotel and went straight to the Sugar Bar. As I entered the Sugar Bar, I saw Danny. He was talking to some guy. I would normally be jealous but I was in love with Logan not Danny. I walked over to Danny. I knew he was flirting with the guy. I wasn't mad. I mean I did just have sex with Logan.

"Hey Danny…" I said.

Danny looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Kenny…" He said giving me a kiss.

I didn't kiss back. He pulled away and gave me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I came here to break up with you… I am so sorry." I said even though I wasn't sorry at all.

His face fell. I knew I had just hurt him deeply.

"What! Why! I said I was going to tell Camille the truth!" Danny declared.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be with you anymore. But I would really appreciate it if you still tell Camille." I said.

"Don't worry I will…" He said turning around and stomping off.

With that done I ran back to the hotel. I had to get to Logan. When I entered the lobby I saw him talking to James and Carlos. I ran over to him.

"Logan!" I yelled running over to them.

Logan turned to see me. His face was tear streaked. My heart broke at the sight of his face. He then turned around and started to walk off. I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around. He glared at me.

"Logan… I broke up with Danny… Just please forgive me…" I begged.

He looked at me.

"I'll forgive you if you promise to never do that again." He said.

"I promise… I love you Logie…" I said.

"I love you too, Kenny…" He said back at me.

I smiled. I then pressed my lips against his. Everyone in the lobby cheered us on. I laughed at this. We pulled away. I love Logan. He was definitely meant for me.

…. …. …. …. ….

_A Month Later -_

…. …. …. …. ….

I was down at the pool sitting in Logan's lap. I had my head on Logan's shoulder. It felt nice being with him. Danny had told Camille the truth. At first she was in denial but soon believed him when she looked into Danny's eyes. Danny is now dating Camille. They had already picked out baby names. I thought it was cute. James and Carlos came out gay and in love. I was happy for them. So was Logan. I had to admit. Now that I think about it… It was kind of obvious. James and his hair and how Carlos always stuck around James the most.

I looked up at Logan. He was very handsome. I love him more than anything. I knew he was also in love with me as well. I couldn't be happier. I knew I was going to be with him for the rest of my life. I love him more than anything…

…. …. …. …. ….

**THE END! (*.*)**

…. …. …. …. ….

_**Read And Review Please!**_

…. …. …. …. ….


End file.
